My Maid, My Pet!
by Billa Neko
Summary: Hari-hari Len, akan dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang tak ia sangka sebelumnya! Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Membiarkannya? Atau bertindak lebih lanjut?/ColdLenxPervertRin!/Bad Summary/Chap2 : Banana Roll and Milkshake!/Pair bisa berubah!/Review and Read Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : Maid

Billa : Hohoho! Billa balik lagi bawa fic baru… Daripada menyia-nyiakan ide… Lebih baik dibuat ceritakan? Iya gak! #pegilu!

Billa : Dan… Ehem, ya. Ini fic rated M… Tapi! Fic ini berchap kok! Jadi ga akan langsung ke intinya! #pervertthink. Ok! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer : Bila Vocaloid itu milikku… Ku setting Len gerepe-gerepein Rin terus! #gaplokLen Yang terpenting, this story is mine!**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa berantakan, gunta-ganti POV, mungkin OOC/OOT dan sebagainya~**

Billa : Yaaa, seenggaknya aku gak akan menghiatuskan ceritaku yang lain... So, wait ok! Well~ Enjoy it~

* * *

"Le-Len-kun… E-etto…" ucap seorang gadis terbata-bata mememanggil seseorang.

"Huh, siapa kau? Seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Dan memanggil nama kecilku pula" ucap lelaki yang ada didepan gadis itu.

"U-uh… Go-gomen… Kagamine-san…"

"Huh, cepatlah. Waktuku tak banyak" ucap lelaki ini dengan wajah dinginnya.

"A-aku… Suka dengan Kagamine-san! Mau tidak Kagami—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka denganmu. Aku sudah mempunyai gadis yang kusukai. Permisi" ucap lelaki ini lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan mimik wajah sang gadis yang terkejut.

* * *

"Heh… Memangnya kau sudah mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai em?" suara bass terdengar dari telinga Len, lelaki tadi. Saat melewati gerbang sekolahnya.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya?" jawab Len, "Kaito…" ucap Len lagi lalu menoleh kearah sipemilik suara bass tadi.

"Hahaha… Iya, ya. Tahu-tahu. Jadi… Setelah ini mau menemaniku?" ucap Kaito sambil menangkap leher Len dengan tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang" ucap Len tanpa koma dan berkesan dingin.

"Aish… Padahal kalau ada kau seru. Ikut ya?" ucap Kaito lagi dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Dengar tidak apa yang kubilang tadi?..." ucap Len dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak" ucap Len lagi lalu pergi.

Kaito mundur seribu langkah. Bila Len sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya seperti itu tak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya jadi putih lagi. Kecuali orang-orang yang dekat dengannya… Em, Seperti pacar mungkin.

"Huh… Kalau ga pergi ke klub malam, kapan lagi dia dapat kesempatan dapat pacar?" ucap Kaito sambil memijat keningnya lalu pergi.

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

Huh, aku tahu dan hanya tahu. Pasti Kaito, si bodoh maniak es krim itu akan membawaku ke klub malam lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan bau alkohol dimana-mana.

Dan, mataku juga sudah lelah melihat banyaknya wanita yang menurutku kurang cantik dan… Aneh mungkin? Dimana-mana dan merayu lelaki yang dekat dengan mereka. Mau laki-laki itu jelek atau tidak. Asal ada uang mereka pasti mau melakukannya.

Oh, dan… Maaf. Aku sudah berbicara terlalu banyak. Dan kalian tak tahu namaku. Aku Kagamine Len. Anak dari Kagamine Lily dan Kagamine Leon. Cukup pemberitahuannya. Aku tak mau menceritakan diriku banyak-banyak. Intinya kalian tahu namaku.

"Tadaima" ucapku sambil masuk kedalam mansion. Rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadi aku sampai kerumah dalam waktu singkat.

"Okaerinasai, Len-sama" ucap semua pelayanku berdiri dipinggiran karpet merah. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu pergi menuju kamarku yang jaraknya juga tak terlalu jauh dari ruang utama.

"Le-Leon… Ma-Matte!"

Huh, suara itu lagi. Oh ya, sebelumnya aku lupa memberitahu. Rute jalan kearah kamarku, melewati kamar Ayah dan Ibuku terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu apa suara tadi? Ya, kau pasti tahu suara apa itu. Jujur, aku sangat tidak menyukai suara itu. Tidak membenci, hanya tidak suka saja.

Biarkanlah Ibuku dan Ayahku kembali muda lagi, lagipula aku juga senang. Setidaknnya, mereka tidak akan menggangguku dan mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Setelah sampai kamar, Len memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh tas dengan sembarang lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kearah ranjang. Ia menatap atap sambil melamunkan beberapa kalimat, yang selalu terngiang ditelinganya.

'Hei, kapan mau punya pacar?'

'Para wanita mengantri untuk menjadi pacarmu tahu!'

"Memangnya pacar itu penting apa?" ucap Len lalu menutup matanya. "Memang penting… Tapi… Aku tahu mau memikirkannya untuk sekarang…" ucapnya lagi. Len langsung terbangun dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewatkan Len sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa. Seperti biasa hal yang menjadi rutinitasnya adalah menyalakan laptop dan membuat partitur-partitur lagu entah bagaimana caranya.

Baru saja ia membuka laptopnya, suara pintu dibuka atau lebih tepatnya didobrak pun terdengar sangat dekat dengannya. Oh, pantas dekat. Ternyata yang didobrak adalah pintu kamarnya.

"Bisa tidak kau masuk dengan permisi seperti pelayan lainnya, Nero?" ucap Len sambil membuka earphone yang ada ditelinganya.

"Haish… Maaf-maaf. Aku lupa. Tapi, Lily-sama dan Leon-sama ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Katanya penting…" ucap Nero lalu berdehem dan bersikap seperti pelayan yang lainnya.

"Hah…" ucap Len sambil menghela nafas lalu berjalan melewati Nero dan pergi menuju ruang keluarga. Nero menutup pintu kamar Len lalu berjalan disamping Len. Lebih tepatnya agak dibelakang sedikit.

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?" ucap Len masih menatap depan.

"Um… Tidak, tidak sama sekali" ucap Nero.

Setelah sampai didepan ruang keluarga Len langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut. Haku yang sedang membawakan teh untuk Leon, Lily dan Len langsung dicegah oleh Nero.

"Eits! Biar aku saja yang membawakan tehnya. Kau kembali lagi saja ke dapur ok!" dan Haku pun hanya mengangguk lalu kembali lagi kedapur.

"Permisi… Saya bawakan teh untuk Lily-sama, Leon-sama, dan Len-sama" ucap Nero lalu menaruh masing-masing teh didekat mereka masing-masing. Lalu membungkuk sebentar lalu keluar ruangan lagi.

"Jadi... Chotto. Mama kok duduknya gitu?" ucap Len saat Nero sudah pergi. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, Len agak sedikit risih dengan duduk Ibunya... Em, mungkin yang kurang patut untuk diikuti oleh seorang cewek.

"A-ah... E-etto... U-uh! Salahkan Papamu yang membuat Mama harus duduk begini!" ucap Ibunya Len, Lily, seperti anak kecil. Mau tahu duduknya seperti apa? Saat itu Lily sedang memakan gaun (untungnya). Dia duduk dengan kaki yang mengangkang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan... Em, kau tahulah...

"Lah? Kok jadi salahkan Papa? Papa ga salah apa-apa tahu!" ucap Leon yang tak mau kalah dari Lily.

"Loh? Kan emang Papa yang salah! Papa ga malu apa liat Mama kemana-mana kayak gini!" ucap Lily yang tak mau kalah pula.

"Eh, nanti Mama Papa hukum loh~" ucap Leon sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ish! Pa—"

"Udah! STOP!" ucap Len sambil meluruskan tangannya kedepan seakan ada mobil yang ingin menabraknya.

"Kalian itu kayak anak kecil! Udahlah! Mau ngomong apa sih!" ucap Len sambil berteriak, Lily dan Leon hanya diam ditempat. Lalu menatap satu sama lain, dan akhirnya tertawa.

"U-uh, memangnya yang aku bilang tadi lucu apa..." ucap Len sambil bergumam kecil.

"Ternyata Len sudah besar ya" ucap Lily sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ehem, baiklah. To the point saja ya" ucap Leon lalu berdehem. "Papa dan Mama akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi... Kami berdua berencana untuk memberimu Maid pribadi..." ucap Leon lalu meminum tehnya.

"Maid pribadi...?" ucap Len sambil bingung ditempat.

"Ya, kami akan pergi malam ini. Dan kemungkinan Maid itu akan datang malam ini juga. Jadi jangan kaget bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi besok pagi" ucap Leon lagi lalu menatap Len dengan serius.

"U-um... Hai..."

"Dan, oh ya. Satu lagi. Maid itu bukan Maid sembarangan. Jadi bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya. Jangan harap kamu dapat permintaan maaf dari Papa dan Mama" ucap Leon lalu menatap Len dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"A-ah... Ya. Pa. Ma"

* * *

"Aish… Besok ada apaan sih? Pake segala ngedatengin maid segala… Dan maksudnya pribadi tuh apa?" ucap Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Mana Papa sama Mama udah berangkat lagi tadi" ucapnya lagi.

Sampai diatas kasurnya, Len langsung membuka laptop lagi dan memasang earphone. Tapi, sebelum itu Len sempat mengambil handphone lalu mengetik beberapa kata untuk dikirimkan kepada seseorang.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya handphonenya bergetar. Berarti, ada email atau telpon masuk.

[Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Kenapa?] tertera dengan jelas tulisan dilayar handphone tersebut. Len membalasnya,

[Tidak. Tak apa. Terima kasih Ted] balas Len kepada tulisan tadi. Em, mungkin orang bernama 'Ted' ini adalah seorang peramal. Buktinya, Len menanyakan apa yang akan terjadi besok pada dirinya.

"Hah… Sudahlah, Lebih baik aku tidur" ucap Len menghela nafas lalu menutup laptop dan melepas earphonenya lalu menyingkirkannya dan menaruhnya dimeja terdekat.

"Oyasumi nasai Len" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu tidur.

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

"Hn… Ah!" ucap sebuah suara didalam pikiranku… Eh, suara siapa itu?

"Umm…" siapa itu? Kenapa seenaknya saja suaramu masuk kedalam pikiranku?

Saat sampai diujung sana, ada cahaya berwarna putih… Semuanya… Eh? Jadi? Tadi hanya mimpi? Tapi mimpi apa? Kok aneh? Ya, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang mimpi sih. Jadi ya tak apa.

Saat aku membuka mataku aku melihat… Eh? Apa itu? Gunung terbalik? Eh! Chotto! Gimana caranya disini bisa ada gunung? Kan ini kamarku! Eh? Benar dong! Masa dikamarku ada gunung?

Ughhh… Kenapa selangkanganku berat ya?

"Eh? Sudah bangun?" eh? Suara siapa itu? Terdengar seperti suara perempuan… Sebentar! Kok bisa ada perempuan dikamarku!?

"E-eh?" ucapku saat aku sudah membuka mataku sepenuhnya. Eh!? Seorang gadis?

"Ah! Ohayou! Len-kun!" ucapnya lalu… CHU! Menciumku…? Eh…? Menciumku?

"UWAAAA—" ucapku terhenti saat dia menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sttt! Len-kun itu berisik" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku berusaha bergerak tapi…

"Hnnn… Ah, Len-kun… Jangan disitu…" Hah!? Apaan yang disitu! Saat aku melihat kebawah… Eh? U-Uwaaa! Ke-Kenapa!?

"Le-Len-kun…" Gadis ini!? Apa-apaan sih! Karena aku tidak tahan dengan tingkahnya, akhirnya aku mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang ada ditubuhku dan hup! Aku mendorongnya hingga sekarang, ia ada dibawahku.

"Le-Len-kun…"

"Sttt! Kamu itu berisik! Sekarang, jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku ditambah dengan embel-embelnya, lalu… Kenapa kau membangunkanku dengan duduk…" aku memalingkan wajahku… Uh! Kau tahulah! Malu untuk menjelaskannya!

"Lalu… Siapa kau? Dan… Kenapa kau memakai pakaian maid yang seperti ini?" ucapku saat melihat pakaian maidnya yang minim itu. Tali branya juga terlihat. Berwarna kuning… Eh? Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak!?

Hah? Tali bra? Jangan bilang gunung…

"Len-kun? Wajahmu memerah…" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah polosnya. Aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku lalu menghadap kearahnya lagi.

"Jangan keluar dari topik! Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi!" ucapku dengan nada membentak. Dia… Seperti menggerakan dirinya dengan kurang nyaman.

"Um… Len-kun…" ucapnya lalu melebarkan kakinya. Eh? Mau apa dia?

"Gomennasai" ucapnya lalu mengalungkan kakinya dipunggungku atau… Mungkin lebih kepinggang. Dan BUK!

"Ahhh…" ucapnya… Em… Mungkin bisa kubilang sebagai desahan. Eh? Apa maksudnya desahan!? Kok ada yang aneh dengan…

"Go-gomen Len-kun… A-aku lebih nyaman begini… Ga papa kan?" ucapnya. Dan tak tahu mengapa aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Maaf ya… Tapi jangan terlalu banya— hnn.." ucapnya saat aku bergerak maju…

Uh, kalian tidak mengerti ya? Um… Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Jadi, saat tadi aku mendorongnya hingga ia dibawah lalu, kalian tahukan kalau tadi dia mengalungkan kakinya dipunggungku? Itu… Ya… Dia membuat em… Aduh! Pokoknya alat itu! Alat punyaku sengaja didekatkan olehnya agar... Em... Semacam bergesek dengan kepunyaanya.

Meskipun dia masih memakai celana dalam. Tapi… Tetap saja memalukan! Dan… Terlihat sekali kalau dia menikmati ini semua. Membuatku sulit untuk bergerak saja!

"Aku… Kagamine Rin… Aku memanggilmu dengan sebutkan 'Len-kun' agar terlihat lebih akrab… Kalau membangunkanmu dengan duduk diatas penismu… Itu sengaja…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis tanpa dosa…

WTF! Bahkan dia frontal sekali saat menyebutkan… Uh! Bahkan aku saja tidak bisa menyebutkan itu meskipun itu milikku!

"Dan… Kenapa aku memakai pakaian maid… Karena aku maid disini… Aku maid pribadimu… Jadi, aku adalah maid baru disini…" ucapnya dengan wajah seperti tadi.

"Lalu… Kenapa aku pakai pakaian ini karena…" ucapnya sambil menggantung. Lalu menarik baju maidnya hingga dibawah dadanya lalu ia menarik branya juga…

Eh? Bra?

"Karena… Aku ingin melakukannya dengan Len-kun…" ucapnya masih berusaha membuka tali sebelah kiri dari branya.

Eh? Melakukan? Jangan-jangan…

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan Len-kun!" ucapnya lalu membuka branya. Dan… HUP! Aku langsung mencegahnya. Tak tahukah anak itu bahwa wajahku sudah semerah ini!

"Hentikan! Se-sekarang… Turun dari ranjangku dan keluar dari kamarku sekarang…" ucapku dengan bangun dari atasnya dan terduduk. Dia bangun lalu membetulkan pakaiannya. Lalu mendekat padaku. Dan… CHU! Dia… Menciumku… Lagi?

"Nee… Sore ja Len-kun! Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku saja ok!" ucapnya lalu keluar dari kamarku lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Dia… Jadi… Maidku?

"WHAT THE HELL!?" teriakku… Uh… Semua hari-hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

Billa : Uoke! Bersambung dengan tidak jelasnya! Billa bila salah atau apa, tolong review dan masukannya… Flame… Boleh, asal yang membangun dan kesannya bukan ngebentak gitu…

Billa : Tenang-tenang~ seperti yang Billa katakan, Billa ga ada niatan menhiatuskan! Atau Meng-discontinued-kan cerita yag sudah Billa buat~ harap bersabar!

Last… Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

My Maid My Pet

Chap 2 : Milkshake and Banana Roll!

Billa : Ho~ ho~ ho~ Billa balik lagi dengan cerita hentai(?) yang Billa buat! Billa pengen banget buat cerita ini jadi cerita sehentai-hentainya(?) Ok! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer : Bila Vocaloid itu milikku… Ku setting Len gerepe-gerepein Rin terus! #gaplokLen Yang terpenting, this story is mine!**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa berantakan, gunta-ganti POV, mungkin OOC/OOT dan sebagainya~**

Billa : Kita balas review dulu ya!

**neko-neko kawaii**  
Ok! Ini udah lanjut!  
Kalau kamu udah punya akun, tolong log in ya!  
Arigatou for the review!

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi**  
Um… Demi pisang dibelah sama Rin(?)  
Um… Kalau Lemon, pasti ada. Tapi tak tahu kapan~  
Ok! Ini udah lanjut! Arigatou for review~

**Kurotori Rei**  
Ohoho! Iya dong. Bosen ah kalau Lennya mulu yang pervert -3-  
Yup! Lily duduknya ngangkang!  
Uwaa! Arigatou for fav and follow and review too!

**Reichan Hiyukeitashi**  
Mainstream liat Rin yang biasa~  
Kita buat yang tidak mainstream~  
Wah! Kalau update kilat, ga bisa janji ya! Gomen ne!  
Ini udah update! Arigatou for review~

**Mikan chanX3**  
Ok! Udah lanjut!  
Arigatou for review!

**Shiroi Karen**  
Udah lanjut kok~  
Thanks for the review!

**dark**  
"wew wew wew"?  
Kalau sudah punya akun, tolong replynya Log in ya!  
Thanks for review~

**mega . naxxtridaya  
**Ok! Ini update! Ok! Ini update!  
Kalau update kilat… Gomen ne! Ga bisa janji! _  
Thanks for review~

**hidari yusuke**  
Ini udah lanjut~  
Thanks for review~

**patris . rambu**  
Wah… Mungkin kalau ide buntu bisa ditambahin.  
Tapi, Billa bakal buat yang ga mainstream! (mungkin) *bow*  
Thanks for review~

**NKarika 020**  
Uwaaa! Arigatou udah bilang cerita ini cool!  
Kapan ya?~ Em… Masih dirahasiakan!  
Update cepet… Akan diusahakan kok!  
Thanks for review!

**Neko Twins Kagamine**  
Ok, udah lanjut nih~  
Thanks for review!

**ErzaScarlet-47**  
Oh benarkah? Jangankan dirimu. Terkadang diriku juga suka tertawa membaca ceritaku sendiri(?) #lah  
Ok! Ini udah lanjut!  
Arigatou for review~

Billa : Well then! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

"Um… Oke… Kau kenapa? Kok mukamu suntuk dan kusut sekali? Dan… Tumben kau berangkat pagi. Lebih pagi dariku." ucap Ted padaku. Ah, ya. Kembali lagi bersamaku Kagamine Len dalam cerita hentai yang telah dibuat oleh Author tak waras.

Ah, maaf. Aku sendiri saja tidak tahu apa dan siapa itu author. Tiba-tiba nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"AH! BENAR-BENAR GILA!?" ucapku sambil berteriak dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Untung saja itu masih pagi dan tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Ted yang sedang bersamaku.

"Gila apa? Gila karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku untung datang siapa yang paling pagi? Oh! Oke! Besok aku—" BUMP! Dan dalam sekejap aku menutup mulut Ted yang mungkin bisa saja berbusa bila dia tidak menghentikan ucapannya yang panjang seperti kereta api dan cepat seperti roket dan tak bisa kukejar—

Eh, apa yang sedang kubicarakan?

"Bukan… Bukan itu… Bila memang aku mengalahkanmu harusnya aku senang! Bukan frustrasi!" ucapku lagi lalu menundukan kepalaku dan menompangnya dengan tangan.

"Oke, oke. Bung, kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Perkiraanku, ini berhubungan dengan email yang kau kirim 2 hari yang lalu… Iyakan?" ucap Ted lalu menghadap kearahku dengan tatapan menyelidik layaknya detektif.

"Ah, iya… Bisa dibilang begitu…" ucapku masih tertunduk lesu.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu?" ucapnya lalu mengubah arah duduknya dengan menggunakan kepala kursi sambil menompang dagunya.

"Uh… Sebenarnya… Ini ide Mama dan Papa. Bukan aku yang menginginkannya" ucapku. Dan Ted belum berkomentar apa-apa. Mungkin dia menunggu hingga aku selesai bicara.

"Mama dan Papa pergi dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Dia menitipkanku—ah, bukan. Dia mentitipkan sesuatu padaku. Seorang Maid…" ucapku.

"Maid?"

"Iya. Maka dari itu, aku akan berusaha berangkat pagi seperti sekarang. Agar tidak bertemu dengannya. Bisa saja, dengan bertemu dengannya, dia akan merusak hariku" ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"Em… Lalu?"

"Ya… Bisa kukatakan… Maid itu… Sedikit… Tidak normal…" ucapku lalu membuang nafas banyak-banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah!? Jadi Cuma itu yang membuatmu gila! Ya ampun!" ucap Ted sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei! Ini tidak lucu!" ucapku.

"Anak Papa Mama mulai ngambek. Jangan ngambek dong! Nanti ga dapet pacar!" ucap Ted lagi, dan itu membuat amarahku memuncak.

"ITU TIDAK LUCU!" ucapku sambil menggebrak meja. Dan seketika Ted berhenti tertawa.

"O-oke… Itu tidak lucu" ucapnya. "Lalu, mau bagaimana? Kau mau mampir agar nanti pulangnya kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Percuma! Jarak dari rumahmu kesekolah lumayan jauh. Bila kau mampir dulu, kau akan sampai malam hari" ucap Ted. Eh, iya ya? Ted ada benarnya juga.

"Tak apalah. Tanggapi saja dia seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku yakin, dia akan bosan sendiri nanti. Apalagi kalau kau bersikap dingin. 'Frozen Mimic' " ucapnya dengan aksen inggris yang berantakan.

Aku harus bagaimana?

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

'ARRRGGGHHHHH! BOSAN!' batinku. Benar-benar membosankan. Len juga belum pulang. Aku mengarahkan kepalaku untuk melihat jam yang tertempel dengan baik didinding. Masih menunjukan pukul 3 Len akan pulang pukul 4.

"Hah…" ucapku sambil menghela nafas. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri lalu melepasnya. Kedua tanganku memegang bagian sensitifku. Setelah memegangnya aku mengesampingkan tubuhku dan bergumam, "Apa Len membenciku akan kelakuanku yang kemarin?" ucapku.

Ha-habisnya! Dia itu terlalu tampan! Dan… Baik. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan hasratku yang akan keluar. Saat Leon-jisan dan Lily-baasan memberitahukan hal ini padaku, bahwa aku harus menjaga Len. Aku sangat senang.

Tanpa kusadari, hanya dengan memutar badanku kekanan dan kekiri diatas kasur, itu sudah menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 45 menit. Waw. Cepat.

"Aku harus menyediakan sesuatu untuk Len" ucapku lalu bangun dari kasurku dan pergi kearah dapur. Disana ada Haku-san. Yang sepertinya akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Len juga.

"Um… Haku-san?" ucapku dan dia menengok.

"Ah, ada apa Rin-chan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum hangat. Melihat senyum itu mengingatkanku pada Ibuku.

"Aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Len-kun!" ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan didada. Aku sangat berapi-api saat ini.

"Membuatkan sesuatu untuk Len-sama? Ah! Ya. Sebentar lagi dia pulang ya? Apa yang ingin kau buatkan untuknya? Mungkin, aku bisa membantu" ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Um… Ah! Aku ingin buat Banana Roll dan Milkshake untuknya!" ucapku.

"Banana Roll? Um… Sepertinya aku pernah buat kue itu. Ah! Bagaimana bila kita bersiap sekarang?" ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan Loyang dari lemari perlengkapan dapur.

"Un!" jawabku sambil mengangguk dan membantu Haku-san.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Hah, yang dikatakan Ted benar. Aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana kalau begini. Apa aku harus beli motor saja ya? Atau menyewa supir pribadi? Papa dan Mama memang menyarankan sih… Tapi engga deh!" ucap Len sambil berargumen sendiri. Untungnya tak ada siapa-siapa. Bisa disangka orang gila.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Akhirnya Len sampai didepan pagar mansionnya. Dia membuka pagar itu perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Karena perjalanan dari pagar sampai kepintu mansionnya lumayan jauh, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat 'Pukul berapa sekarang?'

"Ternyata pukul 5… Aku pulang lebih cepat ternyata. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" dan mulailah Len bermain dengan argumennya lagi.

"Tadaima" ucapnya. Para Maid dan butler sudah berderet disamping karpet merah dan membungkuk lalu mengucapkan 'Okaerinasai, Len-sama'. Len hanya mengangguk lalu membubarkan para pelayan itu. Dan dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, Haku-san" ucap Len seraya berlari dari tempat ia berasal menuju Haku yang sedang mengelap vas bunga.

"Ah, ada apa Len-sama?" ucapnya.

"Kau melihat Rin?" ah… Ternyata Len baru menyadari. Harusnya Rin ikut menyambutnya juga tadi. Tapi, mengapa ia tidak ada tadi?

"Rin-cha—ah, maksudku Rin-san. Kalau tidak salah dia sedang menyiram tanaman dihalaman belakang. Atau mungkin sudah selesai? Ah, aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau Len-sama mengeceknya sendiri" ucap Haku lalu tersenyum dan Len segera berlari kearah halaman belakang.

Dan disanalah Rin. Sedang duduk sambil bersenandung kecil. Len tidak tahu apa, tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju kearah Rin. Tas sekolahnya yang belum ia taruh dikamarnya ia jatuhkan persis disamping Rin. Dan itu membuat Rin kaget.

"Ah! Len-kun! Kau sudah pulang! Maaf! Aku tidak tahu! Dan maaf… Aku tidak menyambut kedatanganmu…" ucap Rin dengan suara parau.

"Dan… Maafkan aku lagi pertemuan pertamaku 2 hari yang lalu tidak mengenakan. Aku minta maaf" ucap Rin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Tidak tahu karena apa, Len menggerakan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Rin pelan. "Tak apa" ucap Len lalu duduk dikursi taman tersebut. Saat Len duduk, Rin tetap berdiri. Dan itu membuat Len bingung.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len,

"Ah? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" ucap Rin menatap Len bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk disampingku?" tanya Len lagi, dan itu membuat Rin terkejut.

"A-ah…" ucapnya terbata-bata. "Aku diberitahu oleh Haku-san. Bahwa majikan dan pelayan tidak boleh satu—" ucap Rin terpotong, tiba-tiba Len menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas Len.

"Disini, aku tuannya. Jadi, kau harus mengikuti apa perintahku. Mengerti?" ucap Len dengan nada yang gelap. Dan Rin pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu duduk disamping Len.

'Tadi… Itu untuk apa?' gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Ini Milkshake dan… Banana Roll?" tanya Len lalu menghadap kearah Rin. Dan Rin pun mengangguk. "Ah! Darimana kau tahu aku sangat suka makanan dan minuman ini! Tak pernah ada yang membuatkanku ini sebelumnya! Kecuali Mama! Terima kasih banyak Rin!" ucap Len sambil tersenyum senang pada Rin, dan itu mampu membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Rin? Kau sakit?" tanya Len, dan Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'U-uh… A-apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku binggung!' gumam Rin dalam hati. Lalu melihat Len yang sedang meminum Milkshake miliknya.

'Milkshake…' gumamnya lagi. Dia melihat Len meminum Milkshake itu dengan nikmat. Mengeluarkan sedotan yang ada didalam mulutnya berulang kali dan memasukannya kembali. Membuat air liur Len menempel disedotan itu juga.

Len lalu menghadap kearah Rin yang sedang menatapnya. 'Oh… Tidak! Tatapan itu lagi!' gumam Len dalam hati. Lalu dia berdehem. "Ehem. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" ucap Len. "Kau pasti berpikir kalau 'aku' adalah 'dirimu' dan yang sedang kau sedot dan kau emut ini adalah penisku kan?" ucap Len lalu menutup mulutnya. Sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Hah…?" hanya itu respon yang ia dapat dari Rin.

"A-aku tahu! Ka-kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang kotor lagi kan!?" ucap Len setengah berteriak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku melihatmu karena aku ingin Milkshake juga! Aku jadi haus bukan mau…" ucap Rin lalu melihat—kau tahulah. "Ugh…" ucapnya sambil menunduk kebawah dengan wajah merah padam.

Oke. Sekarang Len lebih gugup lagi dan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dia memakan kue Banana Roll miliknya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Sekarang… Siapa yang Pervert?" ucap Rin lalu tersenyum meledek kearah Len. Dan Len makin panik lagi.

"A-aku ga pervert kok!" ucap Len setengah berteriak. Untungnya tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Ah… Cowok kalau tidak pervert bukan cowok namanya. Atau bisa kubilang… Tidak normal" ucap Rin sambil melihat kearah lain dan meletakan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya. "Semua cowok ga ada yang ga mesum. Pasti mesum!" ucapnya lagi.

"A-ah… U-ugh!" ucap Len lalu membuang wajahnya, lalu memakan Banana Rollnya lagi.

Rin tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Len, "Hei… Len-kun…" ucapnya dengan nada yang memikat. "AKu juga ingin Banana Rollnya…" ucapnya lalu menggerakan wajah Len kepadanya.

CUP

Dan satu kecupan milik Len Kagamine berhasil diambil lagi oleh Rin. Rin menggerakan tangannya pada selangkangan Len dan meremas kepunyaan Len. Dan pada saat itulah Len membuka mulutnya. Akibat pertikaian kecil dimulut mereka, posisi duduk mereka bukan disebut duduk lagi.

Melainkan, sekarang kaki kanan Len, lebih tepatnya bagian pahanya sudah diapit oleh selangkangan Rin. Dan Len merasakan ada sesuatu yang… Basah disana. Len juga mau tidak mau harus merebut kepunyaannya kembali. Dengan cara menekan kepala Rin agar tidak lepas darinya.

Setelah beberapa detik, mereka menghentikan pertikaian kecil tersebut dan mulai menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Mereka masih dihubungkan oleh seutas saliva yang mengalir keluar dari mulut mereka. Lidah mereka juga sebagian masih ada diluar.

Rin tersenyum dan mencium Len sekejap. "Arigatou Len-kun! Kupastikan, lain kali. Aku tidak akan kalah dari Len-kun!" dan Rin pun bangun dari posisinya lalu pergi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Len yang melihatnya speechless. Lalu melihat celananya yang tadi ditimpa oleh selangkangan Rin. Basah. Hanya satu kata yang terlewat dikepalanya. 'Ha-hanya dengan itu….? Rin….' Gumam batinnya.

Dan seketika Len mengambil tas sekolahnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya disana. Lalu bergumam kecil,

"Tuhan… Cobaan apalagi ini…" ucapnya sambil menangis seperti ini "T-T"

Ya… Cobaan dari Tuhan memang banyak untukmu Len~

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Billa : Ok! Bersambunglah cerita ini! Maaf kan Billa yang tidak bisa update kilat! Dikarenakan banyak tugas, dan terkadang kena WB. Tapi Billa tidak akan menghiatuskan cerita kok! Jadi tenang saja!

Billa : Dan, catatan. Membuat fic hentai itu ternyata sulitnya gak karuan -_-

Well then, the last. Review please ^w^"/


End file.
